


Bird without wings

by EvaVerso



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bloodplay, Dark, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaVerso/pseuds/EvaVerso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Существует ли вероятность того, что Робин все-таки жив? И как поведет себя Ричард Грейсон, столкнувшись с тем, кем стал его некогда юный напарник?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird without wings

**Author's Note:**

> Мешанина доребута и ребута, вольное обхождение с каноном после Batman Incorporated #8, АУ, ООС, убийства, жестокость, блад-плей (весьма сомнительный), открытый финал.

Зима выдалась холодная, мелкий снежок припорошил крыши Готэма, и с каменных горгулий на старинных зданиях свисали букеты резных сосулек, грозясь обрушиться на мостовые.  
Дик как раз перепрыгивал с крыши на крышу, стараясь не поскользнуться на льду, когда почувствовал, что за ним следят. Зацепившись за выступ на стене, он обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить промелькнувшую тень.  
Внезапно ожил эфир:  
\- Найтвинг, ты нужен в порту. Какая-то банда решила устроить разборки в сочельник, - голос Барбары прозвучал как всегда четко.  
\- И тебе привет, О, - рассеянно ответил Найтвинг. Тень исчезла.  
\- Что-то случилось? - только бывшая напарница могла знать его так хорошо.  
\- Нет. Просто показалось. Где, ты сказала? В порту? Направляюсь туда.  
\- Хорошо. И, Дик... с Рождеством тебя.  
Найтвинг быстро добрался до порта, выискивая место преступления по отдаленным звукам выстрелов и чьим-то крикам. В эту ночь ему выпал жребий патрулировать город - Тим был занят с Титанами, а Джейсон где-то как всегда пропадал, возможно, праздновал в компании Кори и Роя. Немногое изменилось за последние несколько лет со дня исчезновения Бэтмена. Брюс не выдержал горя, обрушившегося на него после смерти сына, и отбыл куда-то на Восток. Дик искренне надеялся, что однажды он вернется и снова наденет ожидающий его плащ Бэтмена. Что было более удивительным - город не ввергся в привычный хаос. Оставшимся членам бэт-семьи удалось сохранить относительный порядок в Готэме, разумеется, не без помощи Титанов, команды Джейсона и некоторых членов Лиги, но все же мир оставался более менее стабильным.  
Быстро оценив ситуацию, Грейсон кинулся в самую гущу битвы - перестрелка оказалась шумной и масштабной, уже были жертвы и среди мирных жителей, которые вообще-то должно были сидеть по домам и отмечать Рождество.  
Чего он не ожидал, так это обученных наемников среди обычных бандитов. Найтвинга неожиданно быстро загнали в угол и держали под прицелом. Он уже прокручивал в голове план возможного отступления, как внезапно сверху на преступников обрушился вихрь. Вернее, так показалось Дику.  
Наемников раскидало в стороны, словно пластмассовых кукол. Грейсон с легкостью увернулся от пары тел и глянул на того, кто так вовремя пришел ему на помощь. Долгие годы войны с преступностью на улицах города приучили его проявлять подозрение ко всем незнакомцам, даже к тем, кто, на первый взгляд, стремился помочь.  
\- Эм, спасибо? - начал он. Незнакомец повернулся. Более острые скулы, повзрослевшие черты лица, но это несомненно был... - Дэмиан?!  
Найтвинг ошеломленно замер на месте. Нет, не может быть. Его брат мертв, он сам видел его смерть, держал его маленькое холодное тело в руках, а затем опускал в гроб.  
Подросток, одетый во все черное, знакомо сощурился - такое выражение появлялось у Дэмиана всякий раз, когда он не понимал, о чем идет речь - затем нахмурился, дернул головой и, резко развернувшись, бросился прочь в ближайший переулок.  
\- Эй, подожди! - Дик бросился за ним, но за углом никого не оказалось. След его ночного спасителя оборвался. - Черт! - он бессильно ударил кулаком по стене, затем просто съехал по ней и рассеянно запустил руку в волосы. Неужели он и правда видел сейчас то, что видел? Или ему все померещилось? Ведь это же невозможно!  
Со смерти его младшего брата прошло уже около четырех лет, за это время боль немного поутихла. Но сейчас старые раны заныли вновь. Возможно, Джейсон прав, и он действительно корит себя за то, в чем на самом деле не виноват, но... Но Красный Колпак не знал всей правды. Не понимал, настолько Дик был привязан к Дэмиану, насколько сильно всегда ощущалась их связь, на одном конце которой теперь осталась пустота.  
Ладно. Ему могло просто привидеться. Он не хотел думать о возможном клоне, созданным кем-то из Аль Гулов.  
Он поднялся и вернулся на место преступления, связав наемников, пребывающих в отключке, понадежнее, и вызвал полицию. Рождественский подарок комиссару Гордону. 

***

Произошедшее не опускало Дика последующие несколько дней. Монотонное прочесывание города не принесло результатов, осмотр могилы Дэмиана тоже ничего не дал: она была покрыта плотным слоем снега, так что приходилось ждать до весны. Он даже связался с остальными членами семьи, но те не встречали никого подозрительного. А вот Красный Колпак не выходил на связь, и Найтвингу оставалось только надеяться, что тот не влип в очередную опасную историю. Хотя когда Джейсон поступал иначе?  
Дику снова начали сниться кошмары, он раз за разом наблюдал, как умирает Дэмиан, и ничего не мог поделать. И в конце на него всегда смотрело то недоуменное лицо подростка, постепенно превратившееся в размытую маску с пустыми глазницами. Грейсон просыпался в холодном поту.  
Даже Альфред заметил перемены в его настроении. По сути, Найтвинг был единственным, кто остался жить в поместье, и старый дворецкий перенес всю свою заботу на него. Однако, Грейсон не желал расстраивать старика, поэтому утаил истинную причину своего беспокойства, списав все на усталость и холодную погоду, которую всегда недолюбливал.  
Спасение от снедающих мыслей пришло от Тима. Красный Робин попросил Дика ненадолго выбраться в Нью-Йорк и помочь Титанам в одной заварушке. Оставив Готэм на попечение Барбары и Бэтвумен, Дик почти не думал о произошедшем на Рождество, потому что одержать верх над Калькулятором, который в очередной раз напал на Титанов, оказалось весьма непросто.  
В итоге в Нью-Йорке пришлось задержаться, да и Титаны после победы не желали его отпускать так просто, предлагая ему остаться с ними. Дик только отмахивался от них, но малодушно продолжал искать повод задержаться еще немного перед возвращением в мрачный Готэм.  
Пока однажды Оракул не вышла на связь.  
\- Дик? Ты можешь приехать? - ее голос звучал напряженно.  
\- В чем дело?  
\- Не по телефону. Лучше тебе прибыть как можно скорее и сразу же заглянуть ко мне.  
Найтвинг приготовился к худшему.  
\- Вылечу первым же рейсом. 

***

Готэм встретил его знакомым холодным ветром и дождем. И хаосом. Пока Дик добирался из аэропорта, он заметил локальные беспорядки на улицах, не похожие на обычные преступления. В городе явно что-то происходило, но почему же никто не сообщил ему раньше?  
В квартире Барбары было тепло и уютно, девушка вручила ему кружку чая. За это Дик ее когда-то так полюбил, ведь несмотря на все обстоятельства и перенесенные трагедии рядом с бывший Бэтгерл всегда было светло. Хотя в данный момент выражение ее лица едва ли можно было назвать счастливым.  
\- Снова Красный Колпак, - начала она.  
\- Джейсон? - удивленно поднял брови Дик. - Когда он вернулся? И он же вроде согласился поддерживать мир в Готэме, не усердствуя со своими методами.  
Барбара вздохнула.  
\- Он вернулся сразу после твоего отъезда. Я не хотела тебя беспокоить, учитывая вашу войну с Калькулятором, да и нам казалось, что мы справимся своими силами. Похоже, Джейсон снова тронулся умом, как после своего воскрешения. И нет, сам он не кинулся убивать направо и налево, но город захватила паника, ведь его напарник...  
\- Рой что ли? - нахмурился Дик.  
\- Нет. Я без понятия, почему Джейсон бросил свою прежнюю компанию, но Арсенал довольно обиженным тоном сообщил мне, что у Тодда есть и своя голова на плечах.  
Дик все больше хмурился и нервно барабанил пальцами по чашке.  
\- Сам Джейсон не выходит на связь, - Орканул развернулась к экрану своего компьютера. - И да, у Красного Колпака появился подручный. Где он его взял - ума не приложу, но жизнь он портит сильно. И мастерски обучен. Он уже успел проредить половину Аркхэма, и никто его не остановил, он ранил Кэти, когда та преследовала Тодда. Самое странное, мы не можем вычислить, кто он такой. Все, что на него есть - несколько смазанных снимков с дальних камер наблюдения.  
На снимках и правда было почти ничего не разобрать. Лишь какая-то маленькая черная фигура да мертвые бандиты.  
\- Я поговорю с Джейсоном, - Найтвинг сжал кулаки. - Найду и поговорю с ним. И лучше бы ему послушать меня по-хорошему. 

***

_Найду и поговорю._ Проще сказать, чем сделать. Вернее, сделать было тоже не так уж и сложно, но вот заставить Джейсона действительно выслушать... та еще задачка.  
Дик злился на него. Они с таким трудом поддерживали столь хрупкий порядок в городе, но Красный Колпак вновь разрушил его за считанные мгновения. Некстати вспыхнуло раздражение и на исчезнувшего Брюса, бросившего их в гуще проблем. Будто бы у Дика нет ран, которые нужно зализывать!  
Но отыскать Джейсона и правда не составило труда. Дик просто поднял трубку и оставил сообщение на его автоответчике.  
Через несколько дней Тодд вышел на связь и предложил встретиться на окраине Готэма в недостроенном торговом центре, который, похоже, не будет завершен никогда. Его строительство началось еще в те далекие времена, когда Джейсон был Робином, и они с Найтвингом пару раз пробирались за ограду - стройплощадка оказалась идеальным местом для тренировки некоторых акробатических приемов. С тех пор здание сильно обветшало, некоторые лестницы и переходы уже обвалились. Судя по граффити и мусору на нижних этажах, его давно облюбовала шпана.  
Спустя час Найтвинг был на месте.  
Джейсон материализовался из темноты.  
\- Чем обязан, Грейсон? Пришел учить меня уму-разуму?  
\- Нет, - Дик поморщился. - Просто поговорить. Я смотрю, стоит мне уехать из города - и все меняется.  
\- А ты не уезжай, - Тодд стащил шлем с головы и ухмыльнулся брату. - Вечно пропускаешь все самое интересное.  
\- Кстати, об интересном, - парировал Дик. - Что происходит? С каких пор ты снова терроризируешь Готэм? Разве мы не договорились...  
\- Эй, постой. Не все так просто. Я же никого не убивал. Возникли кое-какие проблемы, но я разберусь.  
\- Проблемы? - вспылил Дик. - Ты губишь наш город, разрушаешь достигнутый мир своими жестокими методами. Мы не должны поступать так, особенно сейчас.  
Тодд вздохнул.  
\- Оставь свои пафосные речи, Дикки. Я делаю все, что в моих силах. Парочка сраных преступников из Аркхэма - меньшее из зол.  
Но Грейсон не мог все оставить просто так.  
\- Кто твой помощник? Если он вообще тебе подчиняется, - и заметил, как моментально напрягся Джейсон.  
\- Не твое ебаное дело.  
\- Но...  
\- Не лезь, ради своего же спокойствия, - в голосе Красного Колпака зазвучала сталь. - Я разберусь без твоей помощи, и твой драгоценный мир в Готэме не пострадает. Был рад видеть тебя, Дик, но сейчас мне пора. До скорого!  
Кто и умел уходить по-бэтменовски, кроме самого Темного Рыцаря, так это Джейсон. 

***

Работы в городе поприбавилось. Бэтвумен еще не оправилась после последней стычки с Тоддом и его напарником - она упала с крыши и сильно повредила ногу, так что патрулирование Готэма снова легло полностью на плечи Найтвинга.  
К счастью, Джейсон сдержал свое слово, и убийства прекратились, но Дика все равно не покидало чувство, что он упускает нечто важное, что Красный Колпак не просто влез в очередную историю, что его напарник... А что его напарник? Прошел еще месяц, а они по-прежнему ничего о нем не знали. Может, он вовсе не был его подопечным, из тени руководя Красным Колпаком. Грейсон даже изучил трупы психопатов из лечебницы и убедился, что все они были заколоты или зарезаны. Абсолютно не в стиле Тодда, тот бы предпочел пистолет.  
Найтвинг раздраженно фыркнул и кинул остатки пончика с крыши, на которую присел отдохнуть. От мрачных мыслей его отвлекли крики где-то в отдалении.  
Дик бросился на источник звука, но опоздал. Все, что он обнаружил на небольшом пустыре возле моста через реку, оказались тела. Вернее то, что от них осталось. Его передернуло. Чего он только не повидал за свою карьеру героя, отдельного рассказа стоили кошмары Пугала или выходки Джокера. Подобное же зрелище... вызывало не просто страх, скорее ужас и желание никогда больше не выходить из дома.  
Тела были расчленены с особой жестокостью, совсем недавно, кровь еще продолжала растекаться по ровному асфальту. Найтвинг поднял взгляд и наткнулся на чью-то отсеченную голову, насаженную на забор: в глазах жертвы застыло безумие. Найтвинг сглотнул и связался с Оракулом, вкратце описав ситуацию и попросив вызвать полицию к месту происшествия.  
Сдерживая тошноту, Грейсон еще раз изучил тела, убедившись, что они были рассечены чем-то весьма острым, разрезы казались ровными и были нанесены с хириругической точностью, так, чтобы крови пролилось как можно больше. От вывалившихся кишков и внутренних органов продолжал подниматься пар. Кто вообще мог сотворить подобное? Но очевидных улик на месте преступления не обнаружилось.  
Дик вернулся в поместье спустя несколько часов, но даже и не подумал идти спать. Страшная картина все еще стояла у него перед глазами. Он сомневался, что в ближайшее время сможет спокойно уснуть. 

***

Спустя пару недель случай повторился. Потом еще через две. Поползли слухи, что в Готэме появился новый неуловимый маньяк, кто-то говорил про очередное возвращение Джокера, но ни Найтвинг, ни остальные не сомневались, что он-то точно тут ни при чем. Клоун бы устроил показушное шоу, пригласив их всех на свой "утренник", а их новый противник отличался скрытностью и незаметностью, он не оставлял следов, не считая груды тел. И если первые убийства выглядели как особо жесткой самосуд над местными бандами, то вскоре жертвами стали становиться и мирные жители.  
Грейсон систематизировал информацию по убийствам на бэт-компьютере, стараясь лишний раз не всматриваться в жуткие фотографии отсеченных конечностей, когда раздался звонок от Оракула.  
\- Привет, Бэбс. Есть чего нового по делу? А то я спать спокойно не могу, пока этот маньяк разгуливает по улицам.  
\- Именно о нем я и хотела поговорить. Появилась кое-какая информация, но тебе лучше подъехать сюда, - Барбара явно без дела не сидела.  
Дик прибыл в башню Оракула в рекордные сроки. В этот раз девушка не встречала его у входа, погруженная в работу. Да, они все стояли на ушах из-за убийств, хотя кому, как не им, давно было пора уже привыкнуть к подобному.  
\- У меня возникло подозрение, - начала девушка. - Что наш маньяк как-то связан с таинственным партнером Джейсона. Его засекла камера офисного здания, у нас есть видео.  
Найтвинг всматривался в мутную зернистую запись, на которой разворачивалось кровавое действие. Разглядеть лицо человека, который быстро и хладнокровно убивал невинных людей, не представлялось возможным, но его движения, грация, повороты, полет меча. Оракул, может и не заметила, но ведь это именно он знал его лучше других. И некоторым движениям обучил сам. _Дэмиан._ Внутри все сжалось.  
\- Бэбс, никому не показывай запись, прошу тебя, - он бросился к выходу.  
\- Что произошло? Ты куда? - нахмурилась девушка.  
\- Нужно поговорить с Джейсоном. 

***

Красный Колпак не желал, чтобы он вмешивался в его проблемы. Слишком поздно. Теперь это и его дело. Мертвый сын Брюса Уэйна, разгуливающий по Готэму и крошащий жителей в капусту? Сложно представить реакцию общественности.  
Найтвинг еще раз внимательно изучил видеозапись. Сомнений не оставалось - это Дэмиан, и он выглядел вполне живым. Изучение старых размытых снимков не принесло ничего нового, но теперь Дик хотя бы знал, на что смотреть. Версию с клоном можно было откинуть, ведь только _его_ Дэмиан мог так двигаться и так сражаться.  
Грейсон выследил Тодда за ограблением очередного склада с оружием и припер к стенке.  
\- Какого хрена, Тодд? Что ты натворил? - Дик едва удержался, чтобы не кинуться на него с кулаками.  
Джейсон стащил шлем, и Дик отступил на шаг. Лицо Тодда казалось серым от усталости, под глазами залегли темные круги, а на скуле красовалась ссадина.  
\- Как ты узнал? - вздохнул он.  
\- Его засекла камера наблюдения. Думаешь, я бы не узнал Дэмиана после стольких лет совместной работы? - в груди Дика клокотала ярость, но его пыл чуть поутих при виде изнеможения Джейсона. Он не знал, что конкретно произошло, то теперь был уверен наверняка - тогда, на Рождество, ему не померещилось. И хотелось бы знать, почему, черт возьми, Джейсон ему не рассказал.  
\- А, - только и последовало в ответ. Грейсон практически зарычал.  
\- Только не говори, что окунул его в Яму Лазаря.  
\- Нет, ты что! - подскочил Тодд, затем замялся. - Я сам не знаю, как он вернулся к жизни. Я... нашел его таким, где-то несколько месяцев назад. Израненного, одного. И он ничего не помнил, ни своего имени, ни прошлого. Знаешь, почти как я, когда выбрался из гроба. Думаешь, я мог бросить его?  
\- Но почему ты ничего не сказал мне?  
\- Ты был в Нью-Йорке. Да и кому есть дело до бывших Робинов?  
\- Я его брат, черт возьми! Где Дэмиан сейчас? Я забираю его домой.  
Джейсон схватил Дика за руку.  
\- Постой. Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.  
\- Хорошая идея? - Дик прищурился, окончательно разозленный, и оттолкнул Тодда. - А хорошая идея заставлять его грабить? - он сильнее приложил Джейсона о стену. - Убивать? - удар пришелся Джейсону по лицу, отчего его голова мотнулась в сторону. - Он режет людей на куски, невинных людей!  
Дик вкладывал всю боль и отчаянье в свои удары, но очнулся, когда понял, что Джейсон совершенно не сопротивляется и лишь болезненно морщится.  
Грейсон отстранился, тяжело дыша. Он рассеянно запустил пальцы в волосы и тихо пробормотал:  
\- Что происходит? Почему он так поступает?  
Джейсон сел, откинувшись на спину, и вытер кровь с лица. Рукав его куртки задрался, позволив Дику заметить несколько свежих рубцов на его предплечье. Он нахмурился.  
\- Я так и не выяснил, как он ожил и что было до того, как я его нашел, - Джейсон почесал в затылке. - Только он уже не тот, каким был раньше. Маленький демон и прежде не отличался особой разговорчивостью, но теперь молчит чуть ли не постоянно. Плюс потеря памяти. А иногда он становится будто одержимым, и лучше не становиться на его пути. Удовлетворив жажду крови, он приходит в себя. Поначалу удавалось отделываться меньшим злом, но ему становится все хуже и хуже. Я и привязывал его, и пичкал таблетками, но все бестолку.  
Найтвинг задумчиво провел рукой по лицу.  
\- Нельзя позволить ему продолжать убивать. Нужно найти способ, как помочь Дэмиану, выяснить, что же с ним произошло. В любом случае, будет лучше, если я заберу его к себе. Может, знакомые места в поместье помогут ему восстановить воспоминания.  
Временное пристанище Красного Колпака располагалось в одном из многоэтажных пентхаусов, но обстановка не радовала изобилием. Мебели почти не было, повсюду оказались понатыканы камеры, скрытые и очевидные, и валялись бинты.  
Джейсон стащил куртку, и Дик заметил еще один заживающий порез на плече Тодда. Грейсону снова стало стыдно за нелепую вспышку гнева. Было очевидно, что Джейсон не желал происходящего и пытался решить проблемы, как умел.  
Дэмиан находился в спальне. Он спал на животе, неловко подогнув под себя одну ногу и повернув голову на бок. Дик замер на пороге комнаты, вглядываясь в его лицо. Робин действительно повзрослел, вырос, хотя выглядел худым и утомленным. Или Грейсону просто так казалось? Он предполагал, что к этому возрасту Дэмиан должен быть несколько крупнее. Он боролся между желанием подойти и убедиться в реальности происходящего и нежеланием будить Дэмиана.  
От внимания Грейсона не ускользнули ни прочные веревки у кровати, ни бурые пятна засохшей крови на покрывале, ни массивная цепь вокруг лодыжки, и его сердце вновь болезненно сжалось.  
Он отбросил сомнения и подошел ближе, присаживаясь на краешек кровати. Джейсон дернулся, будто хотел остановить его, но передумал.  
Дик осторожно погладил Дэмиана по щеке, ощущая тепло. Тот медленно открыл глаза и повернулся на бок, уставившись на Грейсона. Его взгляд абсолютно ничего не выражал.  
\- Дэми, ты меня помнишь? - ласково и в тоже время взволнованно спросил он.  
Тот нахмурился и сел, покачав головой, а затем обратился к Джейсону с вопросительным взглядом. Но, по крайней мере, не испугался и не бросился убивать, что уже вселяло надежду.  
\- Дэмиан, это Дик Грейсон, Найтвинг, твой старший брат и бывший напарник, - Красный Колпак четко выговаривал слова.  
Робин лишь кивнул, будто бы соглашаясь. Его глаза оставались равнодушными, когда он снова посмотрел на Грейсона. Джейсон оказался прав - он очень изменился. Дэмиан напоминал куклу: тело продолжало двигаться, но внутри не хватало жизни.  
Дик содрогнулся.  
\- Дэмиан, я хочу забрать тебя домой, - по-прежнему ласково продолжил он. - Ты позволишь?  
Очередной вопросительный взгляд.  
\- Поживи пока с Диком, хорошо? - Джейсон подошел ближе, освобождая его ногу. - Он не причинит тебе вреда.  
Дэмиан снова утвердительно кивнул и поднялся на ноги, готовый следовать за Найтвингом. За прошедшие года он стал почти такой же высокий, как Дик.  
Грейсон нервно улыбнулся и благодарно кивнул Джейсону. Но прежде чем они ушли, Тодд придержал его за плечо и шепнул:  
\- Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь.  
Дик тоже надеялся. 

***

Найтвинг решил, что вести Дэмиана сразу в бэт-пещеру - не самая лучшая идея, поэтому они воспользовались главным входом. Поместье казалось мрачным и тихим, заброшенным, хотя последнее почти являлось правдой.  
Дик внимательно следил за лицом Дэмиана, не промелькнет ли на нем узнавание, но тот продолжал подобно роботу следовать за ним. А еще Найтвинг надеялся, что Альфред уже спит в столь поздний час. Но стоило им приблизиться к дверям, как дворецкий услужливо распахнул их.  
\- Доброй ночи, мастер Ричард. Неожиданно видеть ваше возвращение не через пещеру, - начал он, но отступил на шаг и побледнел, едва заметил Робина. - О боги... Мастер Дэмиан?  
Дик сочувственно выдохнул и поддержал Альфреда под локоть. Дэмиан шагнул в дом следом за ним, он по-прежнему смотрел перед собой. К сожалению Грейсона, ничто не вызвало у него интереса.  
Альфред явно заметил, что что-то не в порядке, но как всегда тактично не стал задавать вопросов. Дик дал себе слово, что обязательно расскажет дворецкому правду.  
\- Я подготовлю комнату, сэр, - он вежливо склонил голову и удалился.  
Найтвинг осторожно коснулся плеча Дэмиана, повел его за собой в небольшую гостиную, отчаянно надеясь, что их семейный портрет, висящий на стене, пробудит хоть какие-то воспоминания. Но тщетно. Мальчишка оставался равнодушным к происходящему. Что же все-таки случилось? Кто вернул Дэмиана к жизни, но оставил поломанной куклой?  
Когда спальня Уэйна-младшего была готова, Дик сопроводил его туда и велел ложиться спать. У него еще оставались кое-какие дела. Дэмиан беспрекословно подчинился. Следуя совету Джейсона, Дик достал наручники специальной конструкции, из которых с трудом мог выбраться даже Брюс и, совершенно не испытывая удовольствия, приковал руки Дэмиана к спинке кровати. Тот никак не отреагировал. Дик вздохнул.  
\- Отдыхай, Дэми, - он погладил его по волосам, чуть более длинным, чем прежде. - Я скоро вернусь. Обещаю, я найду способ помочь тебе.  
Он мягко затворил дверь комнаты. Альфред ждал его в холле, и Дик кивнул.  
\- Пойдем.  
Он был полностью уверен, что перед ним настоящий Дэмиан, ну, по крайней мере, какая-то его часть, но хотел убедиться окончательно.  
Техника легко справилась с сырой землей. Дик выпрыгнул из кабины экскаватора, махнув Альфреду, чтобы тот поднял фонарь повыше, и спрыгнул в разрытую могилу.  
\- Что вы надеетесь найти, мастер Ричард? - Альфред осветил небольшой черный гроб, в котором они когда-то хоронили Дэмиана.  
\- Мне нужно понять, как это случилось, как он вернулся к жизни. Что так сломало его, - пробормотал Дик.  
\- Мастер Брюс искал ответы на те же вопросы после возвращения мастера Джейсона.  
\- Если бы все было так просто... - Дик внимательно обследовал крышку гроба, но не обнаружил никаких следов. Затем собрался с духом и сдвинул ее.  
Пусто.  
Еще больше вопросов, на которые не было ответов. 

***

Грейсон вернулся в дом и сразу же услышал крики, доносившиеся сверху. Он бросился в комнату Дэмиана.  
Тот извивался на кровати, издавая яростные вопли. В его глазах горело безумие, и он отчаянно пытался вырваться из наручников.  
\- Дэмиан, тише, тише, - успокаивающе заговорил Дик, подходя к кровати.  
Робин замер, его дыхание было тяжелым. Грейсон заметил на его запястьях кровь - тот так стремился освободиться, что содрал кожу. Дик достал из прикроватной тумбочки аптечку и присел рядом с братом, который следил за ним внимательным взглядом. Ну что ж, все лучше, чем полное безразличие.  
\- Я сниму наручники и перебинтую запястья. Потерпи немного, - произнес Дик как можно мягче.  
Он осторожно освободил левую руку Дэмиана. Кожа на запястье оказалась стерта едва ли не до мяса. Дик промокнул кровь дезинфицирующим средством, поморщившись, только представив, как должно щипать. Но Дэмиан даже не вздрогнул. Забинтовав запястье, Грейсон приковал руку обратно. Затем освободил другую.  
Крошечная капелька крови прочертила небольшую дорожку на предплечье Дэмиана и упала ему на щеку. Робин мгновенно слизнул ее языком и тихо зашипел сквозь зубы.  
Найтвинг замер, пораженный реакцией. Аккуратно наложив повязку и вернув руку на место, он внимательно осмотрел Дэмиана. Тот слегка дрожал и едва слышно скулил. А затем Дик заметил, что Дэмиан возбужден.  
Черт возьми. У него встало из-за капли крови? Или та, наоборот, помогала унять возбуждение? Головоломка начала складываться. Дик не сомневался, что Дэмиан едва ли сталкивался с возбуждением до своей смерти, гормоны не успели захватить его. А теперь, похоже, тело начало диктовать свои условия. Поврежденное же сознание ответило по-своему. Возможно, убийства и адреналин снимали возбуждение.  
Дик выдохнул. Если он прав, то у Дэмиана есть шанс. Сам он уже в любом случае отправится в Ад, но хотя бы спасет душу мальчишки.  
\- Я обо всем позабочусь, Дэми, - прошептал он и скользнул рукой под футболку Робина. Тот тихо зашипел, но подался навстречу прикосновению. Похоже, догадки Дика были верны.  
Задрав футболку как можно выше, Грейсон снова огладил плоский живот, слегка задел соски. Дэмиан заскулил и выгнулся.  
Он точно попадет в Ад, решил Грейсон, ощутив, как стало тесно в его собственных штанах. Но не остановился. Расстегнул джинсы Робина, потянул их вниз. Взгляд мальчишки стал более осмысленным, живым, он не открывал его от Дика.  
\- Дэмиан, - он склонился над ним. - Все будет хорошо.  
Его губы прижались к губам мальчишки, осторожно раскрывая их, даря поцелуй. Тот дернулся, неуверенно ответил, и Дика пронзила мысль, что это, возможно, первый поцелуй Дэмиана. Почему-то на ум пришли глупые сказки о принцессах, возвращенных к жизни через поцелуй. Он едва сдержал смешок.  
Дэмиан под ним извивался и пытался потереться о его тело. Дик не заставил его просить. Он обхватил рукой твердый член Дэмиана, сильно сжимая его и находя идеальный ритм. Мальчишка захлебнулся стоном, задвигал бедрами, стремясь толкнуться в кулак. Ему хватило буквально нескольких мгновений, чтобы излиться себе на живот и ладонь Дика.  
Грейсон еще раз поцеловал мальчишку, потом принес полотенце и вытер его. Дэмиан устало закрыл глаза, но Дик все же не решился расстегнуть наручники. Он укрыл брата одеялом и ушел в ванную, разбираться с собственным возбуждением. 

***

Джейсон сначала даже не поверил, когда услышал, что проблема Дэмиана в играющих гормонах. Над этим можно было даже посмеяться, если бы не печальные последствия, включающие несколько особо жестоких убийств.  
Которые, кстати, прекратились, только подтвердив верность решения Дика. Но он пока не рисковал заходить слишком далеко, ограничиваясь мастурбацией. В любом случае, Дэмиан больше не стремился ни убивать, ни причинять вред окружающим.  
Найтвинг даже начал брать его на патрули. С одной стороны, Дэмиан послушно выполнял его команды, устранял преступников, не травмируя никого больше необходимого. И они работали так слаженно, отчего Дику порой казалось, что старые времена, когда они были Бэтменом и Робином, никуда не ушли. А с другой стороны, мальчишка по-прежнему походил больше на робота, чем на живого человека. Он не стал разговорчивее, и память не желала возвращаться, да и Дик пока не рисковал и приковывал его к кровати по возвращению домой.  
И еще они ни на йоту не приблизились к разгадке его воскрешения. У Дика не было ни единой зацепки.  
Ночь уже подходила к концу, когда они столкнулись с бандой, распространяющей наркотики. Дик бросился как всегда в центр схватки, умело обезвреживая бандитов, стараясь не дать никому улизнуть. Но один парень все же удивительно ловко уклонился от удара и со всех ног бросился наутек. Робин устремился за ним.  
Связав преступников и вызвав полицию, Найтвинг догнал Робина в одном из переулков. И замер.  
Дэмиан присел возле преступника, медленно извлек из его сердца нож, который, похоже, отобрал у самого бандита, на чьем лице застыл ужас последних мгновений. Робин поднес нож, покрытый кровью, к своему рту, язык прошелся по лезвию, слизывая багровые капли.  
Дик в ужасе сглотнул, но сделал шаг вперед. Мальчишка резко обернулся и, прищурившись, уставился на него. Найтвинг в защитном жесте поднял руки.  
\- Тише, Дэми, опусти нож, - он осмелился подойти еще ближе. - Все нормально, все хорошо.  
Последней фразой он стремился успокоить скорее себя, чем Робина, но ему удалось приблизиться настолько, чтобы разжать пальцы Дэмиана на рукояти ножа. Отбросив оружие, он крепко прижал мальчишку к стене. И поцеловал, ощущая металлический привкус крови во рту и возбуждение Дэмиана под одеждой.  
Дик неторопливо расстегнул штаны Дэмиана и немного приспустил их, освобождая его член. Нынешний черный костюм Робина не являлся броней, а больше походил на обтягивающее трико. Грейсону не хотелось, чтобы о воскрешении Робина знало слишком много людей, пока он не вернет ему разум и воспоминания.  
Он опустился на колени, продолжая удерживать Дэмиана у стены. Лизнул истекающую смазкой головку и заглотил член, насаживаясь ртом как можно глубже.  
Дэмиан вскрикнул и изогнулся, ударившись затылком о кирпичную стену дома.  
Грейсон пропустил член в самое горло, сдерживая дыхание, сглотнул вокруг него, затем прошелся языком по нежной кожице.  
Если бы их увидел кто-то из жителей Готэма, которых они защищали, их репутация бы явно пострадала. Только представить - два бывших помощника Бэтмена совокупляются рядом с еще не остывшим трупом.  
Он задвигал головой быстрее, и Дэмиан вцепился ему в волосы, срываясь в оргазм. Эхо его громкого стона отразилось от стен. Проглотив все до капли, Найтвинг отстранился и поднялся с колен, возвращая штаны Дэмиана на место.  
Им пора было возвращаться в поместье.  
\- Грейсон... - раздался хриплый шепот. Дик вздрогнул и замер. Дэмиан все еще опирался на стену, но из-под полуприкрытых век светился вполне осмысленный взгляд.  
\- Дэми, - он пораженно коснулся щеки Робина. - Ты со мной?  
Мальчишка немного помедлил, но кивнул, и Дик едва не разрыдался от облегчения. Он сгреб младшего брата в объятие.  
Но вспышка воспоминания оказалось временной. Когда они вернулись в особняк, Дэмиан снова замкнулся в себе. И все же у Грейсона затеплилась надежда: если есть первые подвижки, то существует вполне реальная возможность полностью восстановить Дэмиана.  
Однако он по-прежнему приковал его наручниками, не желая обманывать себя. Дэмиан убил. Снова. Дик не справился, позволил этому произойти. Необходимо стараться лучше.  
Несмотря на все обстоятельства, возбуждение Дика никуда не делось. Пророча себе персональный Ад, он навис над распростертым на кровати Дэмианом. У того на губах промелькнула плотоядная улыбка, и сердце Дика пропустило удар. Как же он сейчас был похож на _его_ Дэмиана. Грейсон наклонился, захватывая губы Робина в поцелуй, болезненно прикусывая их, обводя языком. Попутно он избавлял их от ненужной одежды, отстранившись лишь на мгновение, чтобы стянуть костюм.  
Поцелуй прервался, когда им обоим перестало хватать дыхания. Дик выдохнул, смотря прямо в глаза Дэмиана. Они были полны жизни, гораздо больше, чем в предыдущие недели. Он помедлил, затем потянулся к упавшей перчатке от своего костюма и достал тонкий метательный нож. Из нижнего ящика тумбочки извлек тюбик со смазкой. Дэмиан пристально следил за его действиями. Усевшись между разведенных ног Дэмиана, Дик поднял нож, глубоко вдохнул и сделал небольшой надрез на своем предплечье. Дэмиан словно завороженный уставился на выступившие капли крови и облизнул губы.  
Тщательно смазав пальцы другой руки, Грейсон скользнул ими в расселину между ягодиц и наклонился ближе, позволяя Дэмиану припасть к порезу. Прохладный язык прошелся по нему, слизывая кровь, снимая боль. Отвлекая таким образом Дэмиана, Дик погладил указательным пальцем девственный анус, а затем толкнулся внутрь.  
Робин вздрогнул и застонал, сжимая зубы на руке Дика, отчего ранка болезненно заныла. Дик зашипел сквозь зубы, но не остановился, концентрируя все внимание на Дэмиане. Палец проник глубже, расслабляя узкий проход. Грейсон мог кончить только от одной мысли о том, как горячо и тесно будет в Дэмиане, и даже боль не притупляла острое возбуждение.  
Дэмиан начал расслабляться. Он ослабил хватку на руки Дика, нежные прикосновения его языка вызывали дрожь. Палец уже свободнее скользил в его заднице, и Грейсон добавил второй, заслужив еще один болезненный укус. Его пальцы, тем временем, не замедлили движений. Осторожно растягивали дырочку, массируя стенки горячего прохода, расходились в стороны, подготавливая Дэмиана к последующему вторжению.  
У Робина вырвался протестующий вопль, когда Дик отстранил его от пореза. Тот только успокаивающе улыбнулся, осторожно извлек пальцы из задницы, смазал себя и снова схватился за нож. Второй порез лег чуть выше, но кровоточил сильнее. Дэмиан нетерпеливо заерзал. Дик придержал его, устраивая его ноги на своих плечах. Головка его члена прижалась к растянутому входу. Грейсон одновременно позволил Дэмиану вцепиться в его предплечье и толкнулся внутрь. Его захлестнули сильная боль и невероятное наслаждение: Робин впился в порезы зубами, но внутри него было так тесно, так жарко, так хорошо. Дик склонился над ним, фактически согнув мальчишку пополам. Он покрыл шею Дэмиана поцелуями, легонько прикусил за мочку уха, шепча всякую ерунду.  
\- Дэми, мой Дэми, - бормотал он. - Прекрасный, совершенный, самый желанный.  
Он так хотел, чтобы в Робине вспыхнул огонек жизни. Дик понимал, что физическая связь между ними вызвана необходимостью, она удерживала Дэмиана, не давала ему соскользнуть за грань, но осознавал - его затягивает все сильнее и сильнее. Он поддавался тьме, захватившей душу Дэмиана, пытался выторговать ее обратно, обменять на свою.  
Их тела двигались в унисон, в едином ритме, толкаясь навстречу друг другу. Дэмиан дрожал, скулил, не желая разжимать зубы. По его подбородку струилась кровь Дика, но тот терпел, разрываясь между болью и удовольствием. С его губ тоже срывались стоны, он ускорился, опустил свободную руку на член Дэмиана, отчего тот сильно вздрогнул и почти моментально кончил. Ощутив, как сжимается его проход, Дик тоже сорвался, изливаясь прямо в мальчишку и падая на него.  
Губы Дэмиана были испачканы кровью, а на свою руку Дик боялся взглянуть. Порезы болезненно пульсировали.  
Робин расслабился, и Дик вышел из него, устало присев на кровать. Необходимо было прибраться, перевязать предплечье и перекусить. Вздохнув, он поднялся на ноги и направился в ванную, не заметив удовлетворенную улыбку Дэмиана. 

***

Жизнь постепенно начала налаживаться. Дик продолжал патрулировать Готэм вместе с Дэмианом, чье сознание постепенно начало проясняться. Он стал более разговорчивым, хотя и не таким, как до своей смерти. А вот память к нему по-прежнему отказывалась возвращаться, и Дик почти смирился, что прежние воспоминания утрачены навсегда. Тем не менее, он рассказывал Дэмиану об их жизни, о том, что его нашел и спас Джейсон, как Дик обрел надежду благодаря видеозаписи, что показала ему Барбара. Необходимость в наручниках тоже отпала.  
Но вместе с тем, количество порезов на руках и торсе Дика увеличивалось с каждым днем. Альфред лишь печально качал головой, зашивая самые глубокие из них. А Дику оставалось только краснеть от стыда, ведь на его теле красовались еще и укусы. В конце концов, он сам выбрал такой путь, вложив нож в руки Дэмиана. Зато тот больше не убивал, постепенно приходя в себя, словно Дик со своей кровью дарил ему жизнь.  
Когда Бэтвинг попросил его помочь с одним дельцем, Дик согласился. Он больше не боялся оставлять Дэмиана одного - в бэт-пещере тому всегда было, чем заняться. Он восстанавливал пробелы в памяти или отрабатывал удары.  
Им с Дэвидом хватило всего нескольких часов, чтобы справиться с небольшой проблемой, которая привела Бэтвинга в Готэм, и Дик уже направлялся домой, когда заметил на одной из крыш Джейсона. Красный Колпак вышел из тени и приветливо махнул рукой. Дик приземлился рядом с ним.  
\- Что, тоже на службе? - криво улыбнулся он.  
Тодд фыркнул, стаскивая шлем.  
\- Как видишь, - он огляделся по сторонам. - А где твой пубертатный Робин?  
\- Дома.  
Джейсон нахмурился.  
\- Ты думаешь, разумно оставлять его одного? Надеюсь, хоть не пренебрегаешь советами и связываешь его покрепче. Не хотелось бы, чтобы он навредил старине Альфреду.  
\- Не навредит, - Дик не мог обвинять Джейсона в недоверии. - Видишь, я справился. Больше никаких убийств, он контролирует себя.  
Красный Колпак покачал головой, но ухмыльнулся.  
\- Похоже, что так, братишка, - он дружелюбно хлопнул Грейсона по плечу.  
Найтвинг вздрогнул и поморщился: вчера Дэмиан малость перестарался.  
Тодд нахмурился. Он внимательно оглядел Дика, замечая парочку заживающих укусов на его шее.  
\- Покажи, - потребовал он.  
Но Дик только отмахнулся, пытаясь обратить все в шутку.  
\- Да ерунда. Неудачный спарринг с бандитами Готэма.  
\- Укусы у тебя на шее тоже от бандитов? - взгляд Джейсон стал абсолютно серьезным. - Покажи, или я раздену тебя сам.  
Грейсон вздохнул. Он стащил верхнюю часть костюма, открывая взору свою грудь и плечи. Глаза Джейсона расширились от ужаса, он отступил на шаг.  
\- Что он с тобой делает? Дик... это так ты справляешься?  
\- Все хорошо, Джейсон, - он успокаивающе поднял руку. - Так нужно. Я сам позволяю ему.  
\- Черт возьми...  
\- Главное, Дэмиан больше не убивает. Это... меньшее из зол.  
У Джейсона вырвался нервный смешок.  
\- Зато он калечит тебя. Раскрой глаза, Дик, его не изменить. Рано или поздно он сорвется. Сейчас он кромсает тебя, но ты не знаешь, когда ему перестанет этого хватать.  
\- Джейсон, ты не понимаешь...  
Но Тодд схватил его за плечи и хорошенько встряхнул.  
\- Чего я не понимаю? Твою одержимость им? - и отступил, держась за нос, хрустнувший от удара Дика.  
Найтвинг оделся и смерил брата злым взглядом.  
\- Не лезь не в свое дело.  
Он бросил ошеломленного Джейсона на крыше, направляясь в особняк. Внутри клокотало раздражение. Как только Тодд осмелился сказать подобное? Дэмиан живой, Дэмиан с ним - вот что имело значение. Дик смог ему помочь, разрешил все проблемы, и никто не смеет указывать ему, что же правильно. Он выдохнул. Дэмиан жив. Это главное.  
В поместье его не оказалось, как и в бэт-пещере. Грейсон в волнении обошел весь дом, потом обратился к Альфреду. Дворецкий заметил, что юный мастер Дэмиан провел все то время, пока Дик отсутствовал, за бэт-компьютером. Дик спустился обратно в пещеру. Он подошел к панели управления и щелкнул по клавише, выводя компьютер из ждущего режима.  
На экране отобразилась видеозапись. Та самая, которую скопировала Барбара с камеры наблюдения. Дик отчего-то внутреннее похолодел. Черт.  
Он попытался связаться с Оракулом, она ответила только спустя четыре попытки.  
\- Бэбс, - начал он, но замер, услышав тихий голос.  
\- Грейсон.  
Это не мог быть Дэмиан. _Не мог._  
Дик вскочил на мотоцикл. Только бы успеть. Он не хотел думать о плохом, не желал признавать свое бессилие. Ведь все же было хорошо!  
Он буквально влетел в квартиру Барбары, но ему казалось, что каждый шаг длится вечность. В коридоре сиротливо валялось ее кресло, и Дик боялся того, что увидит в комнате.  
Кровь была повсюду: на полу, на стенах. Тело девушки лежало возле окна. Дик бросился к ней, падая на колени.  
\- Бэбс, пожалуйста, - он прижал ее к себе, отказываясь верить, что она умерла, отрицая, что Дэмиан мог сотворить такое.  
\- Дик... - она слабо шевельнулась, и у него затеплилась надежда. Он сморгнул слезы и погладил ее по лицу.  
\- Тшш, я вызову помощь. Потерпи.  
Он набрал телефон службы спасения и описал ситуацию, отмечая многочисленные колотые раны и порезы на теле Барбары. Затем попытался связаться с Джейсоном, но тот не отвечал.  
Оракул закашлялась и сплюнула кровь.  
\- Дик, - снова заговорила она, невзирая на совет экономить силы. - Он хотел... хотел знать, зачем...  
Но Барбара не успела договорить. Мимо лица Найтвинга вспышкой промелькнул метательный нож. Кровь брызнула, застилая ему глаза, когда нож вонзился прямо в горло девушки.  
Дик не успел обернуться - что-то тяжелое обрушилось ему на затылок, и мир обратился во тьму. 

***

Он медленно приходил в себя. Голова раскалывалась, глаза никак не могли привыкнуть к свету. Он дернулся и понял, что руки стянуты за спиной проволокой, болезненно впивающейся в кожу. Судя по тому, как ныло его тело, его явно тащили волоком. А еще он был раздет до нижнего белья.  
Когда зрение прояснилось, Грейсон смог оглядеть комнату. Минимальное количество мебели, обшарпанные стены, пыльный пол. Напоминало типичное жилище Красного Колпака, не привыкшего долго засиживаться на одном месте.  
Рядом послышался шорох, и Дик скосил глаза. Дэмиан. Только теперь Найтвинг понял, почему Робин после возвращения предпочитал одеваться во все черное - на этом цвете не была заметна кровь. Чего нельзя было сказать об открытых участках тела: руки и лицо Дэмиана покрывали алые капли. Дик снова дернулся, забыв о путах, и зашипел.  
Дэмиан заметил, что он пришел в сознание. Он подошел ближе и опустился перед ним, в его руках материализовался нож.  
\- Дэмиан, - голос Дика прозвучал жалко. Он все еще не мог поверить в происходящее.  
Лицо Робина исказила гримаса боли.  
\- Прости.  
Он неторопливо прочертил лезвием по груди Найтвинга, а затем резко вонзил его ему в бедро. Дик закричал, но Дэмиан удивительно мягко коснулся его лица и тихо спросил:  
\- Грейсон, зачем?  
Дику понадобилось время, чтобы осмыслить сказанное. Он выдохнул.  
\- О чем ты?  
Робин медленно вытащил нож, слизывая с него кровь.  
\- Ты же видишь, я не могу остановиться, - он провел ножом по плечу Дика, открывая недавно затянувшуюся рану. - Я старался, старался ради тебя, но это выше моих сил.  
С хирургической точностью Дэмиан вогнал Дику нож под ребра, не задев внутренние органы.  
У Грейсона начало темнеть перед глазами, но усилием воли он удержал сознание. Робин опустился к нему на колени и, приобняв за шею, нежно поцеловал, прижав окровавленное лезвие к его щеке. По лицу Дика заструилась кровь.  
\- Я так хотел быть для тебя единственным, - он завороженно смотрел на алые капли. - Тем Дэмианом, о котором ты мечтал, - горячий язык прошелся по щеке Дика. - Но я не он.  
Дик ощущал возбуждение Дэмиана. В его голове никак не укладывалось происходящее, ведь все было хорошо. Он не мог понять, где оступился, когда совершил ошибку, повлекшую за собой смерть Барбары и то, что происходило сейчас.  
Между тем, Дэмиан поднялся с его колен, отошел к столу и взял в руки катану.  
\- Ты даже не знаешь, как тяжело быть заменой. Я никогда не смогу достичь того идеала, стать тем Дэмианом, который живет в твоем сознании.  
Дик дернулся.  
\- Дэмиан, остановись. Я знаю тебя, - он изо всех сил пытался освободиться, но ничего не выходило. - Ты мой брат! - в отчаянии крикнул он.  
\- Телом - да, - он приставил катану к горлу Грейсона. - Но я другой. Я не хочу, чтобы те, кто любил меня прежнего, видели, каким чудовищем я стал.  
Дик не знал, когда начал плакать, но то, что струилось по его щекам, определенно было слезами. Он понимал, что смерть Барбары полностью его вина, что он подвергал опасности Альфреда все это время, что зря не послушал Джейсона, но это определенно был Дэмиан. Сломанный Дэмиан, но _его_ Дэмиан, _его_ Робин. Им всего лишь нужно чуть больше времени.  
Дик посмотрел прямо в глаза мальчишки и ласково улыбнулся.  
\- Пойдем домой, Дэми.  
Дэмиан отвел руку, готовясь нанести удар.  
\- У меня нет дома.  
\- Не стоило возвращать тебе к жизни, - произнес до боли знакомый голос. Грейсон дернулся на звук - дуло пистолета Красного Колпака было нацелено прямо на Робина. У него оставалась всего доля секунды, чтобы предотвратить катастрофу. Он рванулся вперед, стремясь заслонить собой Дэмиана, ведь это точно был его брат.  
Джейсон спустил курок.


End file.
